This invention relates generally to signal interfaces, such as antenna signal interfaces, that can perform both transmit and receive functions. An antenna is a conductive structure that carries an electrical current when energized. Antennas are used to transmit and receive electromagnetic waves. When a time-varying electrical current is electrically coupled to an antenna, the antenna will radiate an electromagnetic wave. When a time-varying electromagnetic field is received by an antenna, the antenna will generate a time-varying electrical current.
Signal interfaces are used to efficiently transfer power. For example, an antenna signal interface is used to efficiently transfer power between an antenna and transmit and/or receive electronics. A transmit antenna interface is designed to transfer power efficiently from a transmission line that electrically couples a transmitter to the antenna. A receiver antenna interface is designed to transfer power efficiently from the antenna to a transmission line that is electrically coupled to a receiver.
A transceiver antenna interface is a bi-directional signal interface that is designed to transfer power efficiently from a transmission line that is electrically coupled to a transmitter to the antenna and also is designed to transfer power efficiently from the antenna to a transmission line that is electrically coupled to a receiver while minimizing the coupling of power between the transmit transmission line and the receive transmission line.